Escapade
by beobleteas
Summary: [OS] Jung Jaehyun adalah sebuah bab penuh konflik dan sebuah cerita tidak bisa berakhir begitu saja di tengah konfrontasi / For #JaeDoLoveSeason, Winter / Jaehyun x Doyoung [NCT JaeDo/DoJae/Slight!JaeYong/Yaoi]


**Escapade**

 **Jung Yoonoh - Kim Dongyoung**

* * *

Ada banyak hal tidak terduga yang dapat terjadi dalam satu hari, entah yang disadari ataupun tidak. Seperti bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, lapar sebelum istirahat sekolah, bertemu teman lama saat sedang berjalan-jalan, kehilangan barang berharga dan rangkaian hal-hal lainnya. Hari bisa digolongkan sebagai hari baik ketika banyak kejadian tak terduga yang menyenangkan hati, _vice versa._

Saat itu musim dingin 2013 baru saja dimulai ketika Doyoung bertemu dengannya untuk kali pertama. Tidak ada kata yang terucap di antara mereka, hanya ada kontak mata yang tidak terputus hingga lima detik lamanya dengan senyuman saat mereka sama-sama berlalu.

Namun ketika takdir sudah digariskan, maka tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya di sebuah café daerah Cheongdam beberapa minggu setelahnya. Dengan senyuman hangat yang laki-laki itu berikan, Doyoung mengizinkannya untuk mengisi sofa kosong di seberangnya.

"Namaku Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun."

"Aku Kim Dongyoung, senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Doyoung tidak menutup diri saat Jaehyun menariknya untuk memulai percakapan di siang yang dingin saat itu.

Jaehyun tidak buruk.

Topik pembicaraannya bagus dengan suara yang menarik, sanggup membuat Doyoung betah lama-lama mendengarkan suaranya.

Yang ia tau, Jung Jaehyun di umur 28-nya sudah menjadi seorang arsitek yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan. Sudah pernah mendesain beberapa bangunan di Seoul, Incheon, Busan, Gwangju, Tokyo, Fukuoka bahkan Hongkong.

Sementara Doyoung yang mencintai sastra sejak kecil mendedikasikan sepuluh tahun belakangan untuk menulis. Jaehyun sendiri mengetahui beberapa judul buku yang ia tulis namun mengaku belum pernah membacanya.

Dan semua percakapan kecil itu membawanya menuju hari-hari lain yang dipenuhi dengan banyak hak terduga lainnya. Jaehyun adalah orang baik. Mengajaknya berkeliling Seoul, naik ke gedung-gedung tinggi, mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan yang terbaik, meminta izin untuk menginap.

Doyoung tidak menolak semua itu meski embel-embel teman tetap membayang-bayangi mereka. Memang kenyataannya begitu dan Doyoung tidak cukup berani untuk meminta, bahkan berharap lebih.

Desember 2014 adalah bulan terbaik sepanjang dia mengenal Jung Jaehyun. Saat laki-laki itu mengajaknya untuk bermain ke _apartment_ nya, ditemani dengan _cookies_ coklat hangat dan segelas _hot chocolate._ Dengan ruangan serba hitam-putih di belakang mereka sebagai saksi.

Tidak ada hal spesial. Tidak ada _candle light dinner_ , tidak ada buket bunga apalagi cincin. Hanya Jung Jaehyun yang duduk di sebelahnya _,_ dengan _mug_ putih dan mata yang sama-sama memandang kota dari atas balkon.

Ketika Doyoung menengok ke arah Jaehyun, wajah laki-laki itu tegang.

"Jaehyun _-ah,_ kau kenapa?"

Hanya tiga kata itu, namun sanggup membuat Jaehyun menghela nafasnya kasar lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa aku membutuhkan waktu selama ini untuk mengungkapkannya." Masih dengan wajah gugupnya.

Lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sudah membaca semua bukumu dan semuanya bagus sekali. Penulisannya indah."

Doyoung meletakan _mug_ di depannya lalu memiringkan kepala. _Hanya itu?_

"Sama seperti penulisnya."

Tidak bisa menahan diri, dia tersenyum lebar. Mungkin pipinya sudah memerah, dapat ia rasakan dari panas wajahnya. Doyoung baru ingin membuka mulut saat kedua tangannya disambar. Menarik tubuhnya dengan paksa untuk menghadap ke arah Jaehyun.

Wajahnya tidak lagi menunduk, hanya menatap kelincinya dengan intens, enggan melepaskannya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Tidak terduga dan tepat sasaran. Semua penghuni kondominium ini mungkin bisa membaca ekspresi Jaehyun saat ini. Dengan bibir yang berulang kali ia gigit dan cengkraman yang semakin menguat, namun enggan berpaling dari Doyoung.

Pecah dalam tawanya, "Kenapa segugup itu, sih?"

Akhirnya Doyoung mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Tidak butuh satu detik sampai Jaehyun tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Doyoung. Menutup jarak mereka dengan bibir yang semakin menyatu.

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya sebatas bibir yang saling menempel itu berubah saat Jaehyun memiringkan kepalanya ke arah yang berbeda dengan liarnya, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sembari menekan tengkuk kelincinya.

Lumatan yang disambut dengan remasan tangan Doyoung terhadap rambut belakang Jaehyun terus berlanjut hingga paru-paru mereka tinggal berisi residu. Dengan tatapan penuh cinta, mengumbar senyum masing-masing di depan Kota Seoul yang semakin memutih.

Dan satu tahun itu pula merupakan tahun paling produktif selama ia menjadi seorang penulis. Membuat tiga buku dalam setahun, rekor yang baru saja ia pecahkan setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya memahat.

Ada banyak hal yang dapat terjadi dalam satu tahun. Menjadi lebih dewasa, memiliki pasangan sehidup semati, kehadiran bayi di tengah sebuah keluarga kecil, terjerumus dalam perkumpulan orang jahat dan yang masih banyak lagi.

Dalam satu tahun itu juga hidup indah seseorang bisa berubah menjadi porak-poranda dalam sekejap.

Saat itu _book_ sig _ning_ nya sudah berakhir, menyisakan dirinya sendiri dan tangannya yang pegal setelah menandatangani puluhan atau bahkan ratusan buku. Editornya yang ikut pun baru saja pamit dan meninggalkan toko buku tempat diselenggarakannya _book signing_.

Jadi yang harus ia lakukan hanya mencari Jung Jaehyunnya yang entah menghilang kemana.

Mengeratkan _coat_ nya, Doyoung mengelilingi _mall_ tempat toko buku itu berada. Membelah jalan dengan mata besarnya yang terus melihat sekeliling.

 _Dia kemana, sih?_

Langkahnya membawanya ke lantai dasar, mengitari setiap toko yang ada hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan toko roti.

Tentu saja ia menemukan Jaehyunnya.

Ya, dengan laki-laki lain.

Klimaksnya adalah saat Jaehyun membalikan badannya, melakukan kontak mata dengan Doyoung. Ekspresinya langsung berubah, seakan-akan baru saja tertangkap basah menjiplak naskah orang lain.

"Dyoung… Kau sudah selesai?"

Doyoung masih menatapnya nanar. Jaehyun tidak perlu mengatakan sepatah katapun, lengan itu sudah mengatakan semuanya.

Bagaimana lengan yang terlapisi oleh _coat_ coklat susu itu dipeluk dengan eratnya oleh laki-laki lain yang sama sekali tidak Doyoung kenal.

Menjauhkan diri dari mereka, langkahnya membawa Doyoung menuju _lobby_ lalu mencari taksi. Sementara matanya mulai memanas, Doyoung menggigit jarinya.

 _After all this time?_

Jaehyun tidak sebaik yang Doyoung kira.

Semua pikiran positif yang ia usahakan tidak ada yang mempan, malahan semakin menjadi-jadi. Doyoung bukan tipe pencemburu buta, dia tau mana yang harus dibahas ataupun dianggap angin lalu.

Namun kali ini ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana ada laki-laki lain yang memeluk lengan kekasihnya selama satu tahun tiga hari beakangan dengan sebuah senyuman yang mungkin lebih indah dari miliknya hingga membuat Jaehyun memilih untuk berpaling.

Satu tahun tiga hari.

Semua ucapan, kue dan hadiah yang Jaehyun berikan tiga hari yang lalu seakan-akan hanyalah sebuah alibi untuk menutupi kebusukan yang entah sudah berapa lama ia sembunyikan.

Tidak mungkin, kan, mereka baru dekat selama tiga hari?

Memangnya sejalang apa laki-laki tadi?

Menghela nafasnya kasar. Mungkin ini juga alasan Jaehyun mengapa ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya tanpa bisa dihubungi.

Emosi klise bernama cinta ini memang terlalu sering membuat yang merasakannya menjadi bodoh di saat-saat tertentu.

" _Tidak ada sinyal di tempat pembangunan yang baru, Dyoung."_

Alasan rongsok yang dengan bodohnya bisa membutakannya hingga terus-terusan mencintai Jung Jaehyun.

Bahkan mengingat namanya saja menambah ribuan tikaman di hatinya. Jadi ia membiarkan taksi itu membawanya ratusan meter lebih jauh dari Jaehyun. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

* * *

Butuh tiga hari bagi Doyoung untuk membiarkan Jaehyun mengubunginya dan masuk ke dalam _apartment_ nya lagi. Dengan matanya yang membengkak dengan rambut acak-acakan khas orang yang tidak menyisir, bertatapan mata dengan Jaehyun yang terkadang membuang pandangannya. Wajahnya sendiri tidak bisa Doyoung tebak, seakan-akan ia kehilangan bakat menilai orang yang sudah ia latih selama setengah hidupnya.

Yang ia tau, Jaehyun baru saja mengucapkan maaf.

Persetan, sebuah kata maaf tidak bisa mengembalikan semua rasa sakitnya menjadi semanis permen kapas.

"Aku tau yang aku lakukan itu salah."

"Kalau tau itu salah, kenapa kau masih disini?"

Jaehyun langsung menatapnya setelah Doyoung mengatakan hal itu. Kalimat paling ketus yang pernah ia ucapkan kepada Jaehyun selama dua tahun mengenal laki-laki ini.

Selama setahun menjadi pasangan pun Doyoung masih sanggup menahan emosinya yang mudah mendidih. Mendinginkan kepala masing-masing sebelum membahasnya lebih lanjut.

Lagipula semua masalahnya yang terdahulu tidak pernah seberat dan seburuk ini.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf."

Doyoung menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya berdiam diri di situ.

"Itu… Benar-benar menyakitkan." Doyoung tersenyum getir. Melakukan sebuah kilas balik selintas yang sanggup menghujam jantungnya lagi.

Dia dapat melihat Jaehyun yang membuang nafasnya kasar. "Maaf, tetapi kita memang tidak bisa bersama."

"Kau yang membuat kita menjadi tidak bisa bersama! Kau menghancurkannya!"

"Aku minta maaf, Doyoung- _ah_."

"Ya, ya, aku sudah dengar tadi. Lalu? Kau berharap aku bisa memaafkanmu semudah di novel-novel itu? _You've turned me into a mess, Jae!_ Dan semua hal yang pernah aku tuliskan bukan berarti bisa direalisasikan di kehidupan nyata. Kita sama-sama tau itu."

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan, Kim Dongyoung?!"

"Pergi dari kehidupanku!"

Doyoung baru saja membentaknya. Dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah, ia berjalan menuju sofa di barat dayanya, menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan sambil menunduk.

"Maaf karena sudah mengecewakanmu. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

Setelah permintaan maaf Jaehyun yang keseribu kali, suara pintu ditutup terdengar.

Tangisannya pecah kembali. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada kehilangan sesuatu yang kita sayangi dan Doyoung baru saja merelakannya. Membebaskannya di musim dingin 2015 yang menusuk tulangnya.

Mungkin ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa Kim Dongyoung lakukan kepada Jaehyun untuk terakhir kali. Membiarkannya pergi demi mencari kebahagiaan barunya.

 _Muse_ nya telah pergi.

* * *

Johnny Depp pernah mengatakan, _"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."_ Hanya dua kalimat itu, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling masuk akal tentang cinta.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, Jaehyun adalah minoritasnya.

Menghabiskan lima bulan menyenangkan dengan Lee Taeyong meski rasa janggal itu masih tetap bersemayam di hatinya. Tidak tau kalau melepaskan seseorang yang sudah ia cintai sepenuh hati selama setahun kurang itu bisa menimbulkan dampak yang tidak kecil.

Jaehyun pertama kali bertemu dengan Taeyong saat laki-laki itu memintanya untuk mendesain salah satu rumahnya di California, lima bulan sebelum Doyoung meminta mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Faktor jarak dan mahalnya tiket pulang-pergi memberi alasan bagi Jaehyun untuk tetap tinggal di sana selama satu bulan, mengawasi pembangunan awal rumah milik Tuan Lee itu.

Satu bulan itu juga bisa mengubah ketulusan seorang Jaehyun kepada Doyoung.

Tidak ada yang bilang perasaannya bisa langsung hilang sesaat setelah Taeyong semakin dekat dengannya. Jaehyun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi laki-laki itu, setidaknya sekali sehari. Memberi pesan atau telepon singkat kalau ia memang tidak sibuk.

 _Yeah,_ sibuk.

Taeyong adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Kalau Doyoung cenderung lebih suka bercanda dan tertawa, maka Taeyong adalah sebaliknya. Mereka tertawa kalau mereka memang perlu dan menghabiskan sisa hari dengan sebuah obrolan tanpa akhir yang memberikan rasa nyaman.

Jaehyun baru berani mencuri ciuman dari bibir Taeyong saat di Seoul setelah dua bulan menjadi teman dekat. Bayangannya masih tercetak dengan jelas. Saat wajah mereka sama-sama mendekat di dalam mobil hitam metalik milik Jaehyun. Dengan tangan kiri yang masih berpegang erat dengan setir, tangan kanannya sudah berada di tengkuk Taeyong, matanya terpejam.

Kedua tangannya masih memeluk tubuh Jaehyun, meninggalkan kesan agresif pada tautan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Bahkan saat bibir itu akhirnya terlepas, Taeyong tidak segan-segan untuk menyatukannya kembali dengan Jaehyun yang terlanjur gelap mata.

Dengan total satu tahun menjalin hubungan resmi dengan Kim Dongyoung, tujuh bulan memberikan cintanya dengan tulus, lima bulan menghabiskan hari bersama Lee Taeyong dan enam bulan setelahnya yang membuat Jaehyun uring-uringan.

 _What goes around, comes around._

Taeyong meninggalkannya begitu saja sama sama seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Doyoung. Mungkin lebih buruk. Laki-laki itu hanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan memutus kontak mereka, meninggalkan Jung Jaehyun yang dengan bodohnya masih berusaha menginteropeksi segala kekurangan yang ia punya.

Ini bukan soal kekurangan, karma baru saja menamparnya tanpa ampun.

Enam bulan itu juga Jaehyun memfokuskan dirinya pada setiap pekerjaan yang ia dapatkan. Memaksa dirinya untuk mencari kesibukan agar tidak ada pemikiran bodoh yang semakin menghancurkannya.

Masalahnya ini bukan tentang Lee Taeyong saja, namun juga Kim Dongyoung yang terus terbayang-bayang di pikirannya tanpa jeda.

Jung Jaehyun sudah melepaskan salah satu hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya demi laki-laki yang mengajarinya arti karma yang sebenarnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah lukisan absrak dengan campuran warna ungu, merah muda, _peach_ dan abu-abu. Ia bukan penggila seni apalagi seorang kolektor, kedatangannya di tempat ini juga berkat alasan sederhana, dia adalah arsitek utama gedung seni ini.

Namun yang berdiri di depan lukisan seberang yang membuatnya terhenti.

Dengan rambut coklat tuanya, memegang sebuah kamera dslr berwarna hitam dan fokus mengamati lukisan lainnya.

Seakan-akan semua lukisan yang di pajang ini merupakan perwakilan dari perasaan Jaehyun, campur aduk. Berkesempatan melihat Doyoung setelah hampir satu tahun lamanya membuat seorang Jung Jaehyun menyadari satu hal.

Ia merindukan Dyoungnya.

Jaehyun merindukan bagaimana mulutnya yang lebar itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kepadanya.

Jaehyun merindukan bagaimana Doyoung mencebik dan bersungut-sungut setiap ia menggodanya.

Jaehyun merindukan merengkuh tubuh kelincinya di malam yang dingin. Mengucapkan berbagai kata yang menunjukan betapa ia sedang mencinta.

Dan Jaehyun merindukan rasanya menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia di muka bumi berkat rasa cinta yang Doyoung berikan.

Konyol memang mengingat dia adalah pihak yang menyia-nyiakan seorang Kim Dongyoung dengan jahatnya. Meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa menanyakan kabar apapun setelahnya.

Dan sekarang dia menyesal?

 _Fuck off, Jung._

Ketika mata besar milik dia bertemu dengan Jaehyun yang tidak bisa lepas barang sedetik pun, Doyoung tidak menjauh. Melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat hingga berhenti beberapa senti di depan Jaehyun.

"Hei, _it's been a while._ Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya santai.

"Cukup baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sangat baik. Salah satu bukuku akan diangkat menjadi film!"

"Ah, _The Universe_ , kan?" Tidak sepenuhnya menebak. Satu tahun paska berpisah dari Doyoung pun Jaehyun tidak pernah mengabaikan setiap _update_ dari penulis kesayangannya itu.

Doyoung mengangguk semangat.

Mungkin Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuk Jaehyun agar bisa merasakannya sekali lagi, menghabiskan harinya bersama Doyoung meski tidak ada lagi _clingy Doyoung_ yang masih membekas di memorinya.

Hanya menemaninya menjelajah gedung itu lalu mengiyakan saat Doyoung mengajaknya menuju café.

Jaehyun pikir setelah satu tahun lamanya ia berpisah dengan Kim Dongyoung akan membuat dirinya biasa saja kala menatap wajah manis laki-laki itu. Namun kenyataannya tidak, ia gagal menghapus bayangan Doyoung dari kehidupannya. Bahkan setelah Taeyong meninggalkannya.

"Apakah kau pernah memikirkan tentang kita lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu mencelos begitu saja dari mulut Jaehyun dan langsung dibalas dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kadang. Kau tidak bisa menghapus setiap kenangan begitu saja, Jae. Dan dua tahun mengenalmu tentu saja memberikan beberapa hal yang memang tidak bisa aku lupakan, bahkan setelah dipaksa." Doyoung menghela nafas, "Kau sendiri?"

"Selalu."

Raut wajahnya langsung berubah. Mungkin Jaehyun memang sudah gila dengan bodohnya mengungkapkan berbagai hal tanpa disaring dulu. Dan yang lebih buruk, langsung di depan orangnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyia-nyiakanmu."

Jaehyun menyandarkan tubuhnya, menatap lurus ke depan seakan-akan dapat menelanjangi Doyoung dengan tatapannya.

Yang bergigi kelinci tersenyum kecut, "Tetapi kau melakukannya."

"Apa kita tidak bisa memulainya lagi? Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Doyoung berdecak, "Mudah sekali, ya, pergi dengan ratusan kata maaf lalu kembali lagi dengan penyesalan. Kau baru saja bermain dengan perasaan, Jung Jaehyun. Aku bukan kertas sketsa proyekmu yang setiap kesalahannya bisa dihapus begitu saja."

Doyoung mengucapkannya dengan tenang namun sanggup menusuk Jaehyun dengan ratusan belati dalam sekali lempar.

Dia benar.

Si Brengsek Jung Jaehyun memang tidak tau diri dengan meminta mantan kekasihnya yang sudah hidup bahagia itu untuk kembali.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan laki-laki itu?"

"Dia… meninggalkanku." Jawab Jaehyun spontan.

Jaehyun rasa Doyoung akan menertawakan dirinya karena mendapat karma yang setimpal. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan bodoh dan Jaehyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengakuinya.

Doyoung tersenyum miring lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku sudah bertunangan, jadi aku memang tidak bisa memberikanmu kesempatan lagi."

Yang di seberangnya langsung melebarkan matanya, tidak bisa mengatur rasa kaget yang spontan menjalar dari ujung kaki ke otaknya. Ledakan di jantungnya.

"Oh, aku turut senang mendengar itu." Jaehyun tersenyum paksa, " _Well, s_ ejak kapan?"

"Bulan lalu."

Menganggukan kepalanya. Dia baru saja menerjunkan diri ke dalam sebuah jurang penyesalan yang tidak memiliki daratan, hanya duri-duri yang siap menangkapnya.

Jatuh kepada seseorang yang tidak bisa ia miliki untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin seharusnya memang begitu, Doyoung terlalu baik kalau sampai memberikan kesempatan kedua.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku." Ujar Doyoung, bangkit dari duduknya.

" _Okay,_ tidak masalah."

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu."

Saat Doyoung berjalan di sampingnya, Jaehyun berbicara pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Aku minta maaf."

Jim Thompson dalam bukunya yang berjudul _The Killer Inside Me_ pernah menuliskan, " _There are things that have to be forgotten if you want to go on living."_ Ini bukan masalah bagaimana seharusnya seseorang melupakan setiap kenangan yang pernah terukir dengan manis ataupun melupakan perasaan yang tidak kunjung padam. Hanya melupakan keegoisan untuk memiliki dan membiarkan orang yang dicintai untuk terbang bebas menentukan pilihannya.

Doyoung sudah pernah melepaskan Jaehyun sekali dan Doyoung tidak setragis itu untuk menangkap Jaehyun lagi dan menjaganya kembali.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: Finally, JaeDo fanfic! Kayaknya feels nya kurang dapet ya, berasa gak maksimal banget TT Dan yes, ini buat #JaeDoLoveSeason, aku mepet banget ya joinnya hehe. Thanks to O Chan juga buat plotnya HAHAHA_

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review! Thank you very much! xo_

 _160929._


End file.
